The present invention relates to fluid flow valves and, for example, to valves typically used to monitor and control water released to downstream sprinklers of fire suppression sprinkler systems.
Codes typically require fire suppression sprinkler systems designed for protection of commercial and non-commercial properties to include at least a check valve, a control valve and a flow switch. The most commonly used water flow detector switch (or simply “flow switch”) for wet fire protection sprinkler systems employ a flexible paddle or vane. The flow switch is mounted to a length of pipe with the paddle extended across the flow path, the paddle being displaced by water flowing through the pipe. In installation in water supply systems, such flow switches are similar to valves having ends of the pipe configured for attachment between other lengths of pipe and/or with adjoining valve(s) or other sprinkler system component(s). Such flow switches are available individually from various commercial suppliers, each mounted in its own conduit, typically iron or steel, which are stacked together during installation of such sprinkler systems. The largest sprinkler system valves (eight inches or more in diameter) typically weigh several hundred pounds with their conduits and accessories. The resulting stacks can be very large, very heavy and relatively expensive.